The Tracker Jackers
by Potter-Weasley-Granger1
Summary: Hunger Games characters based in high school, Panem High in fact. What happens when the girls soccer team, gets cut and Coach Abernathy lets the girls tryout for the boys team? **Please Review** **I do not own the characters**
1. Chapter 1

(Hi readers! This is a new fic and I hope that y'all like it. Please comment and let me know what you think about it. I love feed-back. Thank you for reading! Just an FYI this fic takes place as if there was NO Hunger Games. Thanks! ~Potter-Weasley-Granger1)

"Hey Peet, are you going to try out today," questions my best friend Finnick as I stare at the color printed poster that is pasted to the wall advertising the soccer team try outs. "Uh yea, why not," I reply with a smile. "Man don't act like you can't play soccer," replies my other friend Gale. Thresh just gives me a smile and a nod. I just roll my eyes and follow my friends to our next class.

LATER AT TRYOUTS

"I am a little nervous about tryouts," I announce into the empty locker room. "Dude, you're like the best in the county," says Gale. "Yea, you probably have every college after you this season,' adds Finnick. Thresh just stands in the corner getting dressed in quiet. We walk out to the soccer field and see that we will be sharing the soccer field with the girl's team. Then I see that there aren't a lot of girls that showed up to tryouts. There is like four. There isn't even a coach. About twenty guys circle around our coach and listen to him as he tells us what to do. I have tried out three times before this year so I will be helping more with tryouts then actually trying out, so I take this time to look at the girls and to see what they are going to do. "Alright boys now go take a warm up lap then get to stretching, Peeta will lead the stretching," announces Coach. We get to our run and the girls join us. I am actually surprised at how well the girls are keeping up with us. One girl with dark brown hair pulled back in a low braid is literally running with me at the same pace that I am. We get to the end and we start to stretch, I half expected the girls to join us again, but instead they walk over to the coach. From where I am I can't hear what they are talking about and I start the stretching exercises. We conclude the stretching and the girls start to stretch on their own after their talk with coach. "Alright boys, so the girls aren't going to have a team this year. Instead of losing good talent I am allowing these three brave women to try out for the boy's team today. If they can make it through our tryouts then they deserve to be on the team. I expect all of you boys to be on your best behavior, and to be supportive of everyone that is trying out, not just the girls," announces the coach. We all nod and several of us say, "Yes sir." "Alright, first we are going to go around and say our names and then we will split off by grade level," says coach. Then he points to me. "Hi guys, my name is Peeta Mellark, I am a senior." Then it is Gale's turn. In order the names go: Gale Hawthorne, Finnick Odair, Thresh Okeniyi, Marvel Quaid, Cato Ludwig, Brutus, Gloss (what kinda name is that), Titus, and a couple other that I can't remember. Then the girls introduced themselves. First the girl with the braid. "Hi, my name is Katniss Everdeen, and I am a senior," says Katniss. "Hi my name is Johanna Mason, and I am a senior," says Johanna. "My name is Annie Cresta, I am also a senior," says Annie. Then it's the last girl. "My name is Clove, I am a junior," says Clove. "Alright everyone now that we have finished that we are going to split you up into grade level freshman, sophomores, juniors, and seniors," says Coach Abernathy.

We split into groups and Gale, Thresh, me, and Finnick are each in charge of a group. We basically explain the 'event' and coach will watch everyone preform the 'event' and he will be keeping a score. We make Finnick take the freshman. Thresh takes the sophomores, Gale takes the juniors, and I take the senior group. I take my group to the first station, sprints. "Ok guys you will go in pairs to sprint and one person will be timing you. When you have finished timing one of you will time and you will switch out. Once you get your time go tell coach then come back. The first group to go is Marvel and Cato. Cato beat Marvel by about two seconds. We continue until the only person left is Katniss. "Um I'll run with you," I volunteer so she has someone to run against. I count down from three, GO! I shout as we sprint to the cones. I seriously think that she beat me. We get our times and she did by like .005 of a second.

We then head to our second event. I hope that I can keep my title in something today. The next station is juggling. I was watching the freshman at this station right before and I was laughing at the fact that they don't know how to bounce a soccer ball on their foot repeatedly. I am impressed by the seniors and their ability to juggle. At this station they are to juggle as much as they can and count at the end of the station to go tell coach how many consecutive juggles they got.

The next two stations are more for shooting. One is power shooting and the other is dribbling. We get through the stations and Abernathy totals up the points and sits for a bit in his old beat up pick up that has chipped paint while we clean up the field.

After what seems like hours he finally comes back to the field. "Ok. So first and foremost, I want to thank you all for coming and trying out for the team. Also this year we will be having a JV team as well as a Varsity team. So here are the JV names," he says handing the list to the freshman, since most of them are on it. Then he hands me the Varsity list and he takes the ball bag and leaves in his car. "The varsity list says, Peeta, Gale, Finnick, Thresh, Cato, Annie, Johanna, Katniss, Marvel, Brutus, Clove, Gloss, and Titus," I announce. Katniss made it. All the girls made it. Really I am not surprised. They are all good.


	2. Chapter 2

**(Readers: I am sorry about the late post I know that i haven't posted for several months. I hope that you read, enjoy and review this chapter. Enjoy! ~Potter-Weasley-Granger1)**

The next day at school I realize that I have several classes with Katniss. I also seem to see all of the girls on the team more than I thought. As I sit in Anatomy I decide to spark a conversation with Katniss who sits behind me diagonally. I turn and say, "Hey Katniss you were really good yesterday." She looks up from her notebook and smiles then says, "Thank you." "So where are you from Katniss," I ask. "I transferred from Capital City High," she answers. I nod then I say, "Would you like to sit with me at lunch today?" "Sure," she says, "If Annie and Johanna can come too." "Yea that's fine. It would be good to get to know y'all better," I smile.

LATER AT LUNCH

I am a little nervous about Katniss sitting at our lunch table. "Dude I am so glad that you invited the girls to sit with us. Seriously that Annie is hot," says Finnick. "Yea Johanna is pretty nice too," smiles Gale. I'm glad that all of the girls on the soccer team has the guys under a spell. "There they are," says Thresh. Which is weird because Thresh doesn't talk. I can't take my eyes off Katniss as she walks toward our table. "Hello Peeta," she says. "Uh what," I question. "I said hello," she repeats. "Um right, hello how have you been," I try to save myself. "I'm good," she smiles. Her smile, beautiful. Her eyes are like a cloudy day, gentle. "Hey Pete," says Finnick snapping me out of my weird state. "Yea," I reply. "What drills are we running today," asks Finnick. "Well since Abernathy isn't going to be at practice today I think we will work on teamwork drills. Passing, shooting, defending, keeping. We need to learn early to work as a team. I think that it will be the best thing for a good season," I say then turn to Katniss, "Abernathy also made you a team captain. So you will also have some input for the practices. So what do you think?" Katniss blushes then says, "Well I don't know much about our team yet, so I think that team exercises and we also need to get to know each other. So yes I think that, that should be good for today." The bell then rings and I look at all of them and say, "Practice is at 3 on the field. I'll see you then." then we go our own ways.

PRACTICE LATER

"Alright everyone," I say, "Since Coach isn't here today we will also have the Jv team here to practice with us. Today each team will spend some time getting to know how your teammates play. All of your forwards will get together, all the midfielders will get together, the defense will get together, and the keepers will get together. You will kick the ball around a bit. Learn each other's names, learn how the others pass the ball, then once you get comfortable all the groups will then come together and work together to shoot on your JV goalie. The same thing will happen for the Varsity team except we are on the other side of the field." Everyone nods and they jog off to their position. Katniss stands next to me and says, "What next cap?" I laugh then say, "Let's go to Gale he is the other forward."


End file.
